super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett VS. Erza Scarlet
Boba Fett VS. Erza Scarlet is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy against Erza Scarlet, the knight of the Fairy Tale Guild. Season 1, Episode 17. Description Star Wars VS. Fairy Tail! This battle is between 2 bounty hunters that are able to get their mission done. Will the galactic bounty hunter vaporize Erza Scarlet or will the knight use her fairy tail magic to turn Boba Fett into nothing? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: These 2 badass bounty hunters are known for their expert skills in taking their targets out and we are going to have them duke it out to see which of them is better. Boomstick: Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Wiz: And Erza Scarlet, the knight of the Fairy Tale Guild and ally to Natsu Dragneel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Boba Fett (*Cues: Star Wars: A New Hope - Imperial Attack*) Boomstick: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. There are a bunch of people that had swords made of lasers, called Jedi. Wiz: Those swords are actually called lightsabers, but yeah. And there also many bounty hunters in the Star Wars universe, like Jango Fett, the bounty hunter recruited by Darth Tyranus. Boomstick: And Jango Fett was cloned and that clone of him became his son, Boba Fett. Wiz: Boba Fett, then lost his "father" due to Mace Windu cutting Jango Fett's head off with his lightsaber. (*Cues: Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back - The Battle Of Hoth*) Boomstick: But, that didn't stop Boba Fett from becoming a bounty hunter. And he even battled Mace Windu to a draw, when he was 12-years old. Man that's a whole new way of going through puberty fast. Wiz: His primary weapon he uses in his work, is the EE-3 Carbine Rifle, a blaster rifle that Fett often cradles like a child. Which is honestly, very creepy. Boomstick: He also has a Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack that has an anti-vehicle homing rocket and can go up to 90 miles per hour. Wiz: And he also has his wrist gauntlets that carry a Flame Projector, Wrist Laser, Concussion and Stun Rockets and a Fibrecord Whip. (*Cues: Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi: Return Of The Jedi*) Boomstick: He even carries a lightsaber that he obtained from one of his jedi kills. And he's a damn badass when he's killed many criminals, politicians and jedi. Wiz: While Boba Fett has a weakness to the Sarlacc Pit, he is still a badass bounty hunter. And has managed to hold his own against Darth Vader twice. Boomstick: So if he's hunting down a certain someone, you better hope he doesn't try to go for you if you get in his way. Cause in the end you'll be dead. Darth Vader: No disintegration. Boba Fett: As you wish. Erza Scarlet (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet's Theme*) Wiz: In the Rosemary Village, Erza grew up as a child slave and all because of a murderous cult that attacked the village in the first place. Boomstick: '''Young Erza was tortured, and while she may have lost an eye in the process, she also gained a friend, Jellal Fernandes. He actually gave Erza her last name, Scarlet, after her red hair. Wiz: And both saved all the others and staged a revolt, thanks to discovering her magical powers. Unfortunately, not everyone made it out. '''Boomstick: Jellal, I suddenly got possessed by a demon and became a real big prick. (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Dark Guilds*) Wiz: Erza Scarlet also really good at sword fighting. Actually she's good in many weapons including hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: Erza Scarlet has many suits of armor, but her best suit of armor is the Armadura Fairy armor. Which is very powerful, thanks to it's magic. Wiz: All of this makes Erza an excellent addition to the Fairy Tail guild. She quickly became one of its highest ranking mages, and was the youngest member to ever pass the S-Class Mage Promotion Test, an incredibly difficult gauntlet only the strongest and wisest of warriors can even attempt. Boomstick: Man, Erza is a badass. She's the perfect girl to be my wife, I just wish she had a gun or two though. (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Scarlet Warrioress*) Wiz: Well, while she has a vast armory, swapping them in and out requires a lot of magic and she can run her supply of magic down, if she's not careful. Boomstick: Oh. Well, damn. That's gotta suck. Wiz: But even with those flaws, Erza Scarlet is still an excellent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and she will always take down the bad guys, no matter what. Erza Scarlet: This is a huge bore. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Boba Fett is flying in his spaceship and he gets a message from Emperor Palpatine. Emperor Palpatine: I have a job for you. This is the one they call Erza Scarlet. Find her, and you'll be rewarded big time. Make sure she suffers death from your hands, before coming back. Boba Fett: As you wish. Boba Fett flies down and starts to search for Erza Scarlet. Erza Scarlet looks at a wanted poster of Boba Fett and his bounty is $60,000,000,000, then sees Boba Fett looking around for her. Erza Scarlet charges at Boba Fett and tries to attack, but Boba Fett dodges the attack. Erza Scarlet: You are the space bounty hunter that I'm looking for. Come quietly and you won't be harmed. Boba Fett: Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you. Erza Scarlet pulls out her sword towards Boba Fett while Boba Fett loaded and pointed his gun at Erza. Erza Scarlet: I guess, you're forcing me to do this the hard way. Boba Fett: That makes 2 of us. FIGHT! Boba Fett fires his EE-3 Carbine Rifle at Erza Scarlet, but Erza blocks the laser bullets by bouncing them off of her sword. Boba Fett: *Says sarcastically* Well, that's just great. Erza Scarlet charges at Boba Fett, but Boba Fett uses his jet pack to fly in the air. Erza Scarlet: He has a jetpack?!?! Boba Fett keeps firing his EE-3 Carbine Rifle and Erza decides to get cover to not get hit by those blasts. Erza Scarlet then decides to think of a plan to take Boba Fett down and thought of a perfect plan to get rid of Boba Fett Boba Fett: Alright, Erza just give up and face your fate. Erza Scarlet: Over my dead body! Erza Scarlet transforms into her Armadura Fairy armor to try and take Boba Fett down for good. Boba Fett then keeps firing his rifle at Erza, but Erza, in her Armadura Fairy armor, dodges too fast for Boba Fett to land any hits on her. Erza Scarlet then charges at Boba Fett and uses her sword to cut Boba Fett's jetpack and destroys it, making Boba Fett have to fight on the ground. Boba Fett: Well, this is bad. Erza Scarlet then transforms back into her all-around armor, charges at Boba Fett and slashes him with her sword so many times that Boba Fett struggles to get up on his feet, leaving him vulnerable for the finishing blow. Boba Fett tries to get up, but as soon he got back on his feet, Erza Scarlet charges and cuts Boba Fett's head off. Making Boba Fett's body fall back down and lying dead. Erza Scarlet: And that's that. My job is finished. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn. Erza is really badass after that. Wiz: Boba Fett put up a fight to the best of his abilities, but Erza Scarlet was too strong, fast and tough for Boba Fett to take down. Boomstick: Boba Fett's jetpack was incredibly useful to keep him safe from Erza's sword, but Erza's strategies meant that it wouldn't last too long. Wiz: Boba Fett has achieved many of his goals as a bounty hunter, even holding his own against Darth Vader twice is impressive. Boomstick: And while he has all of these great achievements, most of them were all thanks to his cunning strategies. He's a master at playing his enemies into his hands so he can take the victory. Wiz: But when it comes to Erza Scarlet, Fett had little to work with. Erza has dealt with plenty of mage users that play their enemies into their hands and has defeated them all the same. Boomstick: Boba Fett just couldn't get "a-head" of Erza Scarlet. Wiz: The winner is Erza Scarlet. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:'Movies VS Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles